


Stiles’ Wish

by Void_Kitsune



Series: Memories 'verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fox Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, Thomas asks if being a were upsets his dad, nervous Thomas, were-fox Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Set early morning of Chapters 9, missing scene.Thomas finally has the chance to ask Noah why he’d looked so upset when he’d mentioned that he was no longer human.Noah explains.-----Short but sweet





	Stiles’ Wish

Thomas sat at the table, slowly munching on his butter covered toast as Newt showered. At the other side of the table, his dad sat, drinking his second coffee of the morning and having a bowl of cereal. Of what, Thomas didn’t know- he hadn’t managed to snag a glance at the box.

Thomas swallowed his mouthful and set the toast down, instead taking a large gulp of his apple juice. The brunet ran his tongue over his teeth as he set the glass cup down.

“Can I ask you something?”

Because Thomas still felt awkward around the man that was his father (he knew in time that would fade but for now, Thomas was just going to have to ignore it) that he had to ask that question first.

Noah blinked and set down his coffee, “Of cause, son. What’s the question?”

(Thomas felt his chest warm at the term.)

“Why did you look sad when I mentioned I wasn’t human any longer?” Thomas asked, licking his lower lip to soothe his nerves. It didn’t do anything.

Noah exhaled via his nose deeply, he shifted in his seat and the wooden chair creaked at the action.

“I wasn’t so much sad for _me_ ,” Noah started, pausing for a moment to search for the right words, “I overheard a conversation between you and Scott at one point- where you’d said you didn’t want the bite, no matter the situation, you would rather die human then become a werewolf- although you aren’t exactly a wolf.”

Thomas sat back, tilting his head as he heard the shower turn off in the background.

“So… Did I say a reason for that?”

Noah deeply exhaled again, “Maybe to someone else- but to me? No, I’m sorry.”

Thomas shook his head, “No need to be sorry, I was curious because I saw the expression on your face.”

“Are you…” Thomas licked his lips, “Upset yourself? That I’m not human anymore?”

Noah blinked twice and frowned, “Why would you get that impression?”

The fox swallowed and fiddled with his cup, “I- I can’t remember and I don’t know if… if me not being human anymore bothers you.”

Noah’s eyes soften as Thomas refused to meet his eyes. The older man reached over the table and grabbed his hands, Thomas glanced up.

“No, please don’t think that you not being human bothers me or makes me love you any less- you’re my son, whether you go by the name Stiles or Thomas, whether your human or not and it won’t change. _Ever_ , you understand me?”

Thomas’ lip quiver and he nodded, he managed a smile as he was filled with this relief that felt like a heavy weight had lifted off his shoulders. It felt nice.

Perhaps his hesitance and awkwardness would linger a little less around his father now because he didn’t have to worry that Noah was disappointed or scared that his son wasn’t human any longer.


End file.
